Amor verdadero
by Espartano
Summary: un simple favor de amistad, podria terminar con dicha amistad para ser algo mas o no ser nada...MxF!


**HOLA A TODOS!...he vuelto para compartir con ustedes otra historia que se me acaba de ocurrir hace ya un par de semanas…pero por falta de tiempo libre no he podido publicarla hasta ahora…hoy les presento una historia sin mucho terror, en este caso me voy a enfocar en un tema en particular, el "romance"…jajaja, espero que a mis amigas MANCHITA PURPLE-BLUE y a FIORE-STAR les guste, ya que a ellas les encanta este tipo de fics…jajajaja…sin más que decir, los dejo con la historia…**

**Amor verdadero**

Un día común, como todos los días en la Ciudad Milagro, los villanos intentaban realizar sus robos a lugares o a personas con el fin de obtener algo de valor, pero que siempre terminaba en frustración debido a la intervención de los superhéroes.

Era la mañana de un día viernes, el tan esperado día de los niños por el fin de una semana tormentosa de clases, en donde podían descansar, pero aun faltaba que acabase ese día de clases. Para algunos iba a ser lo mismo de siempre, ir a la escuela, soportar las clases e ir a sus casas a descansar. Pero lo que dos amigos no creían, era que no iba a ser un día similar a los demás, pues si, Manny y Frida estaban por vivir una experiencia poco común a lo que han debido vivir, y como si fuera poco, ninguno estaba preparado para lo que estaba por suceder.

_solo un día más, y luego podre descansar de esta fastidiosa escuela! – reprochaba Manny, quien estaba sacando unos libros de su casillero.

_donde estará Frida? – se preguntaba el chico – no la he visto en toda la mañana, y las clases están por comenzar! Espero que no llegue tarde.

Luego de no encontrar respuesta, Manny se dirige a clases, y para su alivio Frida ya estaba ahí, pero lo que el chico noto era que la expresión de su amiga denotaba algo de enojo. Por lo cual, quiso investigar

_oye Frida, te sucede algo? – pregunto Manny a Su amiga

_no, estoy bien – respondió Frida, con algo de enojo en sus palabras

Manny, al notar eso, no quiso seguir preguntándole a su amiga el motivo de su actitud. O por lo menos, no en ese momento, quiso esperar a estar en privado. Lo cual no duro mucho, ya que la campana del recreo había sonado, y todos los chicos se dirigían a desayunar, por lo cual Manny junto a Frida se sentaron en una mesa apartados de los demás alumnos, así poder hablar con tranquilidad.

_Frida, hay algo que me quieras decir? – pregunto el Manny

_no Manny, estoy bien, no me sucede nada, porque preguntas? – dijo algo nerviosa su amiga

_no pude dejar de notar que te veía algo enojada – dijo el chico – vamos! Dime que te sucede, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Luego de lo que dijo Manny, Frida se quedo en silencio un momento, estaba meditando si decirle la verdad de su enojo a su amigo. Pero luego de un rato, vio que podía confiar en él y decidió contarle todo.

_bueno Manny, tu ganas, pero esto es un secreto, si? – dijo Frida – jura que no se lo dirás a nadie!

_ok, lo juro, esto se quedara entre tú y yo! – dijo Manny, ansioso por escuchar a su amiga

_veras, hace ya varios día hay un chico llamado Juan, que ha estado intentando "conquistarme", pero por mas que le digo que no me interesa para nada, el sigue fastidiándome, YA NO LO OPORTO! – dijo enojada Frida

_oooooohhhh…necesitas ayuda? – pregunto Manny

_pues, la verdad si – dijo nerviosa Frida – veras, tengo un plan para sacármelo de encima, tengo que fingir tener un novio y cuando Juan se de cuenta de eso, dejara de molestarme.

_mmhh, es buena idea Frida – dijo su amigo – pero hay un pequeño detalle, quien será el que finja ser tu novio?

_pues, me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme tu – dijo muy nerviosa Frida – te gustaría ser mi "novio" falso por un tiempo?

_QUE? YO? – pregunto algo asombrado Manny, a lo que su amiga respondió moviendo la cabeza – estás segura de esto?

_anda Manny! Por favor! – pidió Frida a su amiga, poniendo una cara de ruego, con los ojos brillosos.

Manny se quedo un tiempo pensando la propuesta de su amiga, hasta que tomo una decisión.

_de acuerdo Frida – dijo Manny – desde ahora tu y yo seremos novios. Luego de la aceptación de Manny, Frida se quedo alegre ya que su amigo la iba a ayudar a deshacerse de Juan, aunque primero tenían que convencer a todos de que realmente eran pareja, cosa que no sería tan fácil.

Pasado ya el día de clases, ambos chicos de dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, obviamente sin dejar de pensar en el plan que estaban por cometer, y los efectos que podría causar el mismo. Ya domingo a la tarde, Manny fue a casa de Frida para planear detalladamente que iban a hacer para convencer a todos de que eran novios. Para eso, decidieron hablarlo en privado, por lo cual ambos fueron a la habitación de Frida, para tener algo de privacidad.

_bueno Manny, ya sé que tenemos que hacer, es simple, cuando estemos fuera de nuestras casas tendremos que parecer lo mas enamorados posibles – dijo Frida

_mmmh, para eso tendríamos que estar tomados de las manos, abrazarnos…besarn… - dijo Manny, sin poder terminar la frase, debido a que no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez debía besar a su amiga.

_es un sacrificio que voy a correr – dijo Frida – aunque solo tenemos que hacerlo hasta que Juan no me moleste mas, luego todo volverá a la normalidad.

Luego de su charla, ambos chicos decidieron comenzar con el plan, así que se dirigieron al parque, donde por lo general siempre estaba Juan. Una vez allí, al poder divisar a Juan, decidieron pasar cerca de él, pero tomados de las manos, acto por el cual Juan no podía creer, pero que no dijo nada, cuando Manny y Frida se fueron de allí, quedaron satisfechos al poder lograr un avance con el plan, que al parecer estaba dando resultado.

Siguieron haciendo eso todo el fin de semana, encontraban a Juan en distintos lugares, y ellos hacían diferentes cosas para hacer más convincente que eran pareja, como caminar tomados de las manos, sentarse uno al lado del otro y estar abrazados, tomar helados y comer churros juntos, quedarse mirando a los ojos uno al otro por un rato, entre otras cosas.

Ya domingo por la noche, Manny acompaña a Frida hasta su casa.

_Gracias Manny, eres un gran amigo! – dijo su amiga

_por nada Frida, sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea – respondió Manny – bueno, nos vemos mañana en la escuela, que descanses. Pero antes de irse, Frida hiso algo que sorprendió a Manny, ella lo había abrazado y le había dado un beso en la mejilla (cosa que nunca había hecho) para luego meterse a su casa.

Más tarde, Manny se quedo pensando en lo ocurrido, cuando llego a su casa fue directo a dormir, una vez acostado se quedo pensando en su amiga.

_el plan está resultando a la perfección, de seguro falta poco para terminar con todo, así no tendré que decirle a Frida lo hermosos que son sus ojos, su pelo, lo suave que son su manos… - dijo Manny para si mismo – QUE? Que acabo de decir? Frida es mi amiga, como puedo pensar en eso? A no ser…que me guste realmente me este enamorando de ella.

Luego de decir eso, Manny no pudo dormir por un buen rato, hasta que el cansancio le ganó y pudo cerrar los ojos, quedando totalmente dormido.

Siendo ya lunes por la mañana, Manny se levanto, comió algo y se fue corriendo a la escuela para no llegar tarde. Una vez allí, busco unas cosas en su casillero, y se dirigió a su salón, cuando llego a ese lugar, vio a Frida, quien cuando se percato de la presencia de su amigo, fue a su lado y lo saludo besándolo en la mejilla, acto por el cual todos sus compañero quedaron impactados por tal escena, debido a que nunca habían hecho eso.

Manny y Frida se sentaron más cerca de lo habitual para hacer mas creíble su plan, ellos quedaron felices al ver que todos sus compañeros continuamente los observaban y veía que se miraban mucho a los ojos, y de vez en cuando se tomaban de las manos, se reían constantemente, hasta que todos los alumnos pensaron una cosa en común "Manny y Frida son novios".

_fase uno del plan completada – le dijo Manny a Frida, quien solo sonrió ante tales palabras.

Luego de un rato, sonó la campana del recreo, todos salieron al patio para descansar un poco, y tanto Manny como Frida querían seguir con el plan, cuando salieron del salón lo hicieron tomados de las manos, y eso hiso que el rumor de su romance se haga mas creíble y ya se divulgaba de chicho en chico, en poco tiempo, toda la escuela lo sabía.

_perfecto Manny, ya todos creen que somos novio, por fin Juan no me molestara mas, ya soy libre! – dijo Frida feliz.

_pero como haremos para acabar con este rumor? – pregunto su amigo – o tendremos que ser "novios" por siempre?

_descuida, con el tiempo ya no nos prestaran atención, y se olvidaran del asunto – dijo su amiga, calmándolo – oye, hablamos luego, voy al baño.

Manny solo le respondió moviendo la cabeza, y Frida se dirigió al baño. Unos minutos después, cuando salió de allí, estaba por dirigirse en busca de Manny, Juan la toma por el brazo, obligándola a salir al patio, para luego tener una dura charla con ella.

_que haces? Suéltame – ordeno Frida

_crees que soy un estúpido? – Pregunto Juan con una voz enojada – crees que no me doy cuenta de su estúpido plan?

_pues si creo que eres un estúpido, ahora si no te importa me voy – dijo Frida, pero antes de irse Juan la vuelve a tomar por el brazo de una manera brusca.

_tú no eres realmente la novia de ese tonto de Rivera, solo lo usas para evitarme! – Dijo Juan – tu no lo amas!

_eso no es verdad! – dijo Frida defendiéndose – el y yo estamos enamorados!

_jajaja tú crees que me voy a tragar esas mentiras! – dijo Juan, en tono burlón.

_no son mentiras! – dijo Frida en voz alta, por lo cual todos los allí presentes la podían oír – YO FRIDA SUAREZ AMO A MANNY RIVERA!

Luego de esas palabras, todos quedaron en silencio, pensando en lo que Frida había confesado, solo que Juan no lo tomo del todo bien.

_tu vas a ser mía, y de nadie más! – ordeno Juan, acercándose cada vez más a Frida, tomándola bruscamente de los brazos, acto por el cual Frida comenzó a asustarse, aunque no duro mucho tiempo. Eso se debió a que Manny había escuchado toda la conversación, y al ver lo que le estaba haciendo a Frida, decidió intervenir.

_OYE TU! – dijo Manny, obteniendo la atención de Juan – aléjate de mi novia!

_y quien me va a obligar? – pregunto Juan en tono burlón – ella nos es tu novia! Ustedes no se mana en verdad, todo fue una farsa!

_eso es mentira – dijo Manny – yo amo a Frida desde el primer día en que la vi, ella es la única persona a quien amo! Y te recomiendo que la dejes en paz – luego de terminar lo que dijo, giro su evilla transformándose en "El Tigre", por lo cual a Juan le entro en pánico, y decidió dejar a Frida e irse de allí corriendo.

_alguien más quiere decir algo? – dijo Manny, refiriéndose a todos los que observaban, para luego ver que nadie decía nada, así que se des-transformó y fue con Frida.

_oye Frida, estas bien? – pregunto el chico

_si Manny, ahora que estas a mi lado lo estoy – dijo Frida, poniéndose algo sonrojada y nerviosa al tener a su amigo tan cerca de ella, casi rozándolo.

_oye Frida – dijo nervioso Manny – puedo hacerte una pregunta?

_claro, cual es? – dijo algo intrigada su amiga

_lo que dijiste hace rato, de que me amas, es verdad? – dijo algo nervio Manny

_eeeh, si Manny, era verd-dad – dijo Frida muy nerviosa- te amo, enserio

_Frida, ya no tiene sentido ocultártelo, tú me gustas, mucho mucho – dijo Manny, mirando a Frida a los ojos – yo te amo.

Luego de esas palabras, ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos del otro por un rato, hasta que por fin tomaron valor, y comenzaron a acercar sus rostros cada vez más cerca, lentamente comenzaron a sentir el rostro del otro, hasta que luego de un momento efectivamente se estaban dando un beso, que duro una par de minutos debido a la falta de aire, luego de eso, ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, felices por lo ocurrido, y por haberse confesado lo que sentían el uno al otro.

_si quieres podríamos ser novios de verdad? – dijo Manny en tono pícaro.

_por supuesto Manny! TE AMO! – dijo muy feliz Frida.

Así, ambos sellaron su amor con un nuevo beso, el cual emanaba pasión y un autentico amor verdadero, ese beso era el mejor que habían tenido Manny y Frida, pero de seguro no iba a ser el último, ya que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para poder estar el uno con el otro, para poder vivir y decirse de frente en todo momento "te amo".

**TA-DA! Jajaja…en mi opinión me quedo bien, debo decir que es la primera vez que hago un FIC ROMANTICO, por lo cual no me ha quedado excelente, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo, me olvide de decir que iba a ser un one-shot, pero de seguro ya se han dado cuenta jaja…si les gusto dejen reviews, si no les gusto igual dejen reviews jejejeje…sin mucho más que decir, me despido hasta la próxima historia que se me ocurra, un saludo para mis amigas MANCHITA PURPLE-BLUE y FIORE-STAR son grandes amigas! Las kero mucho! Jajaja…un saludos para todos, su amigo Espartano.**


End file.
